


Jamie Sawyer and Luna Luthor

by ijedi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, F/F, Jamie Sawyer-Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor knows that James Olsen is Guardian, Lena Luthor knows that Kara is Supergirl, Lena is very smart, Luna Luthor - Danvers, Maggie Sawyer also needs a hug, Maggie and Lena friendship, Supercorp baby, angsty Sanvers, endgame Sanvers, endgame SuperCorp, major angst, sanvers baby, they break up early, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: When Kara, Alex, Maggie, and Lena find an abandoned warehouse where Cadmus operates, they find that Lillian Luthor not only created a clone of Kara, but also created a daughter from Alex and Maggie DNA. Post 3:5, occurs when Kara shows that Lena is good (again) but before Sanvers break up (starts with Sanvers scene as they were about to breakup). Sanvers and SuperCorp endgame, but expect a lot, and I mean a lot of angst. While others will appear, this will focus on Kara, Alex, Maggie, and Lena, as well as Jamie and Luna.





	1. Meet Jamie Sawyer-Danvers and Luna Luthor-Danvers

Alex and Maggie stood in the apartment. Both women had tears leaving their eyes, but neither had the courage to say the words to let the other woman go. “Alex, I love you, and this breaks my heart,” said Maggie.

“I know Maggie. Believe me, we had a great time together, but this one issue is, drove us apart,” said Alex.

“Alex, please, I don’t want to go,” Maggie said, more tears escaping her eyes.

“I know. I feel the same way, but there is no other way,” cried Alex, with tears escaping her eyes as well. Alex grabbed a tissue and gave it to Maggie. Maggie just smiled, showing once again her dimples.

Maggie and Alex smiled, despite still having tears escaping their eyes. “You have to say it, Alex,” said Maggie, still crying other their break up.

“I, Maggie-” Alex did not finish as both of their phones received texts from their respective supervisors. 

“Cadmus,” said Alex, then looking at Maggie.

“Same. Well, one last mission together to stop the bad guys,” asked Maggie, taking a step forward, and hugging Alex. Alex hugged the shorter woman, with her tears dropping on the detective’s jacket.

The women separated. “We have to go,” said Alex, grabbing her gun.

“Agree,” said Maggie.

Alex then received a text from Kara that she would pick her up. A few seconds later Kara stood in her Supergirl costume. “Hello Maggie. Alright time to go,” said Kara, grabbing her sister and Maggie, and flying them both to an abandoned warehouse that stood by the ports.

Alex looked around. The area was quite, almost too quite. Occasionally a worker or two walked by, but otherwise the area was secluded. “Kara, are you sure that this facility belongs to Cadmus?” Alex asked her sister.

“It does,” said Lena, arriving on the scene. “Hello Agent Danvers. Detective.” Lena greeted Alex and Maggie.

“Luthor,” said Maggie.

“So I checked some documents at LCorp and stumbled upon this abandoned warehouse, which contains various LCorp equipment, but I haven’t authorized the use of this facility. It was shut down a year ago, but just yesterday I saw some strange activity coming from this warehouse,” said Lena.

“Thank you Lena Luthor. So, Supergirl, will we have backup?” Alex asked.

“No. J’ohn is helping M’gann on Mars and DEO has other problems. We can do this together,” said Kara.

“That works. The last time I went to another Cadmus facility, I singlehandedly took it down, granted I almost got sent to another planet,” said Alex. Kara lightly hit her sister in the shoulder.

“Hey!” 

“Don’t ever joke about that, ok?” Kara said.

“Actually, Agent Danvers, we have two other people monitoring the surroundings. James and Winn will make sure that no Cadmus soldiers escape these few blocks,” said Lena.

“How can James and Winn help us?” Kara asked, unsure what Lena was implying.

“Honey, I know that James is the Guardian and that Winn does the IT stuff, I am a certified genius, remember. Besides, flew on the bus is such a funny line,” said Lena, smirking.

“Supergirl!” Alex shouted.

“Not now. Now we need to focus and take down the facility,” said Kara. Maggie nodded. “Miss Luthor, please stay behind, while Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer, and I investigate,” said Kara.

She inhaled the air and then breathed deeply, creating cold winds that knocked down the front door. Kara immediately flew inside, with Alex and Maggie running after Kara. As the three women entered the warehouse, they noticed that while the lights were on, only Lillian Luthor stood at the center of the building, with many blankets covering some cylindrical shaped objects that were about two meters tall.

“Greetings Supergirl,” said Lillian Luthor as the light immediately turned green and Kara dropped on the floor.

“Hands in the air, you are surrounded,” said Maggie.

“Yes, to someone so smart, coming here without backup was incredible stupid, mother,” said Lena, as she sat on her knees, helping Kara to stand up.

“Hello Lena. That reminds me, I wanted to first speak with you four,” said Lillian as both Alex and Maggie pointed their guns at her. “Now, now, let me speak first, and then you can take me in,” said Lillian.

“She is lying,” said Alex.

“Perhaps, but I always admired you, Agent Danvers. While my own daughter might be smarter, you are stronger than her. You are not afraid to act, and do what it takes to defend the people you care about, and more importantly, you are not afraid to fight aliens. You, Alex Danvers, would have been a great daughter to me,” said Lillian.

“You are sick,” said Alex.

“Maybe, but aren’t we all,” said Lillian. “This reminds me, I have a present made specifically for you, Alex Danvers. May I call you Alex?”

A monitor activated on the wall, showing some recorded footage. The monitor showed a bedroom with two people apparently hugging there. “Eww, what is this?” Kara said.

“Pay attention closely, Supergirl,” said Lillian as the footage reveled two people passionately kissing on the bed. The man only wore boxers, while the woman wore her underwear. 

“Wait a second,” said Kara but Alex was the first one to recognize the people in the video.

“Is that dad? Wait, dad is kissing whom?” Alex opened her eyes and mouth in shock, unable to say anything, as she saw that her father, Jeremiah Danvers, was hugging and kissing Lillian Luthor.

“Lady, you are sick,” said Maggie. Lilian just grinned.

“Jeremiah felt lonely over all those years, and after one night when he tried to comfort me, he and I began to occasionally sleep with one another,” said Lillian.

“No, daddy! No, I refuse to believe,” said Alex, tears escaping her eyes. The screen turned black.

“Your father is not the same person as he was all those years ago, and I admire his intelligence. He and I make a great team, and with you, Alex, on our side, we could achieve greatness,” said Lillian.

Alex could not say a word and just fell on the ground. Kara immediately ran towards her sister and hugged her.

“I have more presents to you, Alex, but first I need to get rid of this Kryptonian menace,” said Lillian. One blanket dropped on the floor, revealing a cylindrical pod standing in the room, where a young woman was hibernating. She wore a black costume, similar to Kara’s although without the House of Ell’s coat of arms.

“Who is that?” Kara asked. “She looks just like me, only younger,”

“True, you see, I saw the potential of a Kryptonian helping my operations, but I knew that you would never join me, so I decided to create my own Kryptonian. I took your DNA and cloned you,” said Lillian.

The clone looked almost identical to Kara, although the girl looked fifteen and had slightly shorted hair. “I have a clone? Does this mean I have a daughter?” Kara was not sure whether to be happy or outraged.

“Yes, but I couldn’t create a perfect clone, so I had to use some human DNA,” said Lillian.

Lena looked at her mother in horror. “You didn’t. Tell me you didn’t use your own DNA,” said Lena.

“No, where would the fun be in that? Oh no, she does not have my DNA, but she definitely has some Luthor DNA,” said Lillian, as she looked at Lena. “Yours.”

As Lillian said that, the pod opened, and the teenage girl jumped from the pod, escaping the confinement. She saw Kara and instantly jumped at her, trying to fight Kara with her fists. Kara grabbed her clone and the two women began fighting. Kryptonite lights disappeared, and Kara took this opportunity to rise in the air, grab the clone, and fly away from the warehouse so that her sister and friends would not get hurt in the battle.

“Mother how could you,” said Lena. When Lillian did not answer, Lena ran away from the warehouse to see how Kara was doing, leaving Alex and Maggie alone with Lillian.

“You have nowhere to go,” said Alex.

“Yes, but before you take me, I want to give you, Alex Danvers, the final gift, something that will make you extremely happy,” said Lillian. The second blanket dropped, revealing another pod, where another girl who looked around fifteen occupied that pod.

“Who is that?” Alex asked, examining the prisoner in the pod. The girl had long dark auburn hair, that were the same color Alex had. But while the girl did resemble Alex, she also looked like another person Alex knew very well, with dimples being highly visible.

For a second Alex thought that she just got everything she ever wanted but then immediately realized that her soulmate would not feel the same way. “Who is your prisoner, Luthor?” Maggie asked.

“Don’t you see the resemblance? Let me introduce you to Jamie Danvers. Or is it Sawyer? I cannot tell whose name she would take,” said Lillian laughing, as she disappeared. 

“The hologram. She used a hologram. Damn it,” said Alex, as she ran to the pod, and opened the door, releasing the girl. The girl opened her eyes, and looked at Alex with the same eyes Maggie always looked at her. The girl’s eyes then closed.

“She’s unconscious,” said Alex.

“She has to be lying, Alex, right? She has to, it’s not possible for us to have a daughter,” said Maggie.

“I, I don’t know. How about we report to the base, where I can make the tests necessary to determine parentage,” said Alex.

“Sure,” said Maggie. Alex could feel how tense and nervous Maggie felt.

Half an hour later, Alex and Maggie sat by the hospital bed, well, Maggie was sitting, while Alex was doing the DNA test, with the newfound girl lying on the bed. By that time Kara has managed to defeat her clone, whom she put in a DEO cell, and sat on the opposite side of the glass, with Lena standing nearby.

Alex used her genetics knowledge to quickly see if she was right. She took a sample of her blood, and then a sample of Maggie’s blood and after the test was complete, she looked at the data.

“So? What does it say?” Maggie asked.

“Maggie, I,” said Alex, showing her results, once again proving the parentage.

Maggie immediately stood up and took a few steps back. “No, it cannot be possible, no, I cannot be a mother,” said Maggie as the girl opened her eyes once again.

“Where am I? Who are you?” The girl, Jamie looked around and saw Maggie. “Mama?” Jamie asked.

Maggie looked at Jamie for a brief second and ran out of the room. “Mama? Why does mama not want me?” Jamie then looked at Alex.

“Jamie, you must understand that it is very hard for your mama to come to terms with her becoming a mother when she never wanted to be one. Maggie just doesn’t want kids, and then she saw you,” Alex said.

Tears appeared on Jamie’s eyes. Alex approached the girl and hugged her. “But you have me. I promise you, I will not let go of you,” said Alex, hugging Jamie.

“Promise?” Jamie asked.

“Promise,” said Alex.

A small smile appeared on Jamie’s face as she looked at Alex. She then lay on the bed. “I think you should sleep a bit more and then we will decide what you want to do,” said Alex.

Later that evening, Maggie was sitting at the bar, drinking strong alcoholic drinks. She wanted to forget everything that happened in recent days, especially the presumed breakup she had with Alex, as well as the fact that she now had a daughter.

As Maggie was about to take another drink, she saw that a text popped up on her phone. She saw that it was an unknown number. “Hi, its Lillian Luthor. Congratulations Detective Sawyer, you are now just like your father, rejecting your own child,” read the text. 

After Maggie read the text a few times, tears stopped dropping from her eyes. No, it was more like rivers of water poured from her eyes, as she thought that she was now just like her father, and that made Maggie very sad, where she took another and immediately drank it.

A/N: I wanted to write angsty Sanvers post 3:5. Warning, there will be a lot of angst, but Sanvers is endgame. And while Sanvers will be very unhappy for a long time, SuperCorp will also deal with their own problems i.e. trust issues. More background info will be coming regarding to Jamie. Luna Luthor, clone of Kara, will have the same powers as Superboy had in Young Justice (much weaker than Superman and could not fly but still with Super strength).

I am not sure if this story will deal with Reign or Legion of Superheroes, as I just wanted to explore Sanvers and SuperCorp with Jamie and Luna being there as well. Jamie is Maggie’s daughter in the comics, and I chose Luna to be the name for Supergirl’s clone since her name starts with L (like all Luthors) and Luna is a Latin astronomy term for the moon, and some Kryptonians are named after astronomy terms like Astra (satellite and possible planet)


	2. Bonding Time

That night, while Maggie was drinking to forget her recent breakup with the woman she loved, Kara Danvers was standing in front of a DEO cell in her Supergirl costume, looking at the young woman she recently fought. While DEO normally put hostile aliens in cells like those, Kara felt pity for the girl who was sitting in the cell, looking at her.

“Hi, my name is Supergirl, and I wanted to talk to you,” said Kara.

“I know who you are. You are that evil Kryptonian my grandmother told me about,” said the clone.

“Evil? I help people,” said Kara defensively.

“Grandmother told how you fought her,” said the girl.

Kara sighed. “Ok look, your Grandmother, and if I am correct to assume, Lillian Luthor, is a bad person. She once tried to kill the entire alien population of the National City. Luckily, Lena and I managed to save the aliens, and stop Lillian,” said Kara.

“That’s not what grandmother told me,” said the girl. “She told me you wanted to hurt many people.”

“I only hurt bad guys, and only when it is absolutely necessary. I can see sense that you are nothing like Lillian, so let’s have a fresh start. My name is Kara Danvers and I am Supergirl.”  
Kara knew that her sister would be very angry for Kara to reveal her secret identity in such a manner, but she did not care, she wanted to try to help this poor girl who was very likely just confused.

“My name is Luna, and I assume my surname is Luthor since Lillian is my grandmother,” said Luna Luthor.

“Yeah, about that. When my sister and our friends tried to arrest Lillian earlier, she told us that she made a clone from my DNA, while also using some Lena’s DNA to apparently stabilize the genetic makeup. And while you are technically my clone, the presence of Lena’s DNA would also make you my daughter,” said Kara.

“Daughter?” Luna looked at Kara, better examining her facial features.

“Yeah, you look a lot like me, just younger, and with shorter hair,” said Kara.

“I, I am so confused,” said Luna, looking at the ground. She then looked back at Kara with an all familiar Kara Danvers pout. Kara sighed and pressed a button, opening the cell, so that she could enter, and then entered the cell. Kara walked towards Luna, sat near her, and placed her hand around Luna’s shoulders.

“Hey, you have me. Don’t worry if you are confused right now, but you can always count on me,” said Kara, smiling towards her daughter.

“Thanks, I, I am sorry for attacking you earlier, but Lillian told me that you were evil, but you are just like me, trying to help others, and so nice,” Luna smiled.

Kara hugged Luna. “You know, Kal, you, and I are last Kryptonians on this planet, since I defeated Non and other rogue Kryptonians. I always wanted to have a family, and I am so happy to know that I know have a daughter. I have a sister, and now I have a daughter,” smiled Kara.

“I am sorry I fought you,” cried Luna, while Kara kept hugging her daughter.

“Relax, I am not mad. You were just confused, but I will help you, don’t worry, I will help you, I promise you that,” said Kara.

Luna looked at Kara and smiled. “I am hungry,” said Luna. “Can we have pizza?”

Kara smiled wider and then flew away from the room. She returned one minute later with three extra-large pizzas that had various toppings. “Let’s eat and then I would like you to meet my sister, your aunt Alex,” said Kara. Mother and daughter began eating pizza as they sat with their shoulders touching one another.

While Kara and Luna were eating pizza, Jamie slept in her bed, with Alex sitting near her. Alex never left her daughter’s side, carefully watching how Jamie peacefully slept. At one point, once she had enough rest, Jamie opened her eyes, and looked around, before stopping at Alex and looking at her mother.

“Hi,” said Alex, “Do you remember me, I am your mother, and I promised that I will protect you,” 

At first Jamie did not say anything. “Where is Maggie? I miss my mama,” said Jamie, with tears escaping her eyes.

“Jamie, Maggie and I, we loved, no we love each other very much, but we just disagree on a major thing. You see, I always wanted to have kids, but Maggie never saw herself as a mom, so we parted our ways. Maggie is brave, kind, strong and beautiful, she is just so beautiful, but unfortunately we could not agree on what to do,” said Alex, trying to keep a stoic expression so that she would not cry in front of her already distressed daughter.

“So mama does not want me?” Alex could sense how hurt Jamie sounded.

“I, Maggie is a nice person, she just never wanted kids, and she found out she had you in the same day her and I had a talk where we basically broke up,” said Alex.

“Thank you for telling me the truth, mama. My other mama Maggie does not want me. At least it’s not because I was born in a lab,” said Jamie.

“Hey, I am the only person in this family who is allowed to be sad and depressed,” said Alex, “Besides, like I told you, you will always have me, my little baby.”

“I am not little! Well, chronologically I am, but biologically I am like fifteen,” said Jamie.

Alex smiled. She stood up, and walked towards Jamie, hugging her daughter. “You will always be a baby to me, my little daughter,” said Alex, as she tickled Jamie’s stomach. The girl laughed. 

“Thanks mama,” said Jamie, tightly hugging Alex.

“I will never let you go, Jamie. We might face hardship and it might get difficult, but you will always have me in your life,” said Alex.

Jamie smiled. “Thanks, I just wanted to also meet my other mother, but apparently Maggie does not want me,” a tear escaped her eye.

“I know, I want to have Maggie in my life too, but we can’t have everything we want in our lives. You also have Aunt Kara who will love you,” said Alex.

“I know, Kara is so nice,” said Jamie.

“I wonder, how do you know so much about Kara and I?” Alex asked.

“When I was in the pod, Lillian gave information to Luna and I, so we know quite a bit, including things a regular teenager should know from school, and some personal information. I think Lillian wanted to turn Luna and I into her weapons, but she did not have a chance since you helped to rescue us,” said Jamie.

“That explains your knowledge of Kara, Maggie, and I, but you also said you know about Luna,” said Alex.

“Yeah, we know of one another since we shared a lot of information Lillian gave us. Lillian actually let us out a few times from the pods so that she could talk to us, and that was how I bonded with Luna, and she is my best friend. And while Luna is technically my cousin, I sometimes think of her as my baby sister, whom I probably would need to protect,” said Jamie.

Alex laughed. “You and I both. Kara and I, well, while Kara is Kryptonian and has all these powers, I feel it is my duty as a big sister to protect her,” said Alex.

As Alex and Jamie hugged once more, the two women saw that Kara and Luna arrived in the room. “Hey Alex, we just finished out twentieth pizza. Rao, it was good. Anyway, Alex, meet my daughter Luna, Luna meet your Aunt Alex,” said Kara.

“Hi. I am sorry for attacking Kara earlier,” said Luna. “I thought that Kara was evil. While I knew who Kara was, Lillian told me that Supergirl hurt people.”

“Don’t worry little niece, I forgive you,” said Alex.

“Niece! I also have a niece!” Kara flew towards Jamie and hugged her niece.

“Aunt Kara, stop,” said Jamie.

‘Yeah, Kara stop, Jamie does not want any more hugs,” said Alex. “Only I give her hugs,”

The sisters laughed.

“We should get back home. It’s been a while since we had a Sisters night, and I think we can have one today, only this time we will watch movies and play games with our daughters as well,” said Kara.

“I always wanted to play games! I learned about them from the information Lillian accidentally gave them, and couldn’t wait to play something,” said Luna.

“Nah, let’s practice fighting. On the other hand, you are right, how about we play some game that involves fighting,” said Jamie, forming small fists.

Kara smiled. “They are so small, and yet they already resemble us,” said Kara. “Luna even managed to almost eat as much pizza as I,”

“Food!” Jamie said with excitement, jumping in her bed, and accidentally falling on her butt on the floor. “Can I have vegan ice cream?”

A tear escaped Alex’s eye.

While Kara, Alex, Luna, and Jamie journeyed to Kara’s apartment to have a Sisters Night, which would likely now be renamed Family Night, Maggie just finished her fifth glass of alcohol. 

Maggie saw a familiar person approaching her. “You look like shit,” said Lena, as she sat next to Maggie.

“Hi Little Luthor, I feel fiiine,” said Maggie.

“Alright Detective Dimples, stand up and walk in a straight line,” said Lena. Maggie nodded and walked for a few meters, only moving to left, then to right, then to left, unable to actually walk in a straight line.

“See, you are drunk Maggie. Come sit, we need to talk,” said Lena.

“Drunk? Who? Me? Nah, I am not drunk, I just cannot walk straight, since I am not straight,” said Maggie. “Get it? I like women!”

Lena just shook her head, as Maggie approached her, but then fell on the floor just as she was about to return to the table.

“I am sorry, but you do look bad,” said Lena as Maggie took another drink in her hand. Lena pushed it away, and instead gave a water bottle to Maggie.

“Oh, you are no fun! I want my drink,” said Maggie

“You already drank too much,” said Lena.

“Never knew you cared. What, are you trying to hit on me? No thanks, I just broke up with the love of my life,” said Maggie, falling of her chair. Lena just shook her head, and helped Maggie sit at the table.

“I do care. Look Maggie, you need a friend, and I can be your friend,” said Lena.

“Don’t pity me, Luthor,” said Maggie, “I don’t want you to befriend me just because my life is shit right now.”

Maggie tried to grab her cup with alcohol, but Lena pushed it further away. “Hey, no fair, don’t make fun of my height,” said Maggie.

“Tiny Detective Dimples,” said Lena, putting her finger on Maggie’s nose, and then laughing.

“Why are you so mean?” Maggie said.

“Why are you so drunk?” Lena asked. “And yes, I want to be your friend. I don’t want to pity you. You see, I am a Luthor, and a Luthor always has an agenda. So I not only want to be your friend, but I also need a friend of my own that is not Kara, since she is so busy with helping National City as both reporter and Supergirl,” said Lena.

“Yeah, Kara is so strong,” said Maggie. She then threw up a little, with some vomit landing on the table.

“Let’s get you home,” said Lena.

“I don’t have one. I moved in to Alex’s apartment, and after breaking up, I planned to go to a hotel,” said Maggie.

“Alright then, I will be glad to have a new roommate,” said Lena. “And before you protest, my apartment is huge, with ten bedrooms, so you will not be a burden to me.”

Maggie threw up a little more. “Okay we done,” said Lena, taking her card and paying for all the alcohol Maggie had ordered earlier, and then stood up, putting Maggie’s hand around her neck to help Maggie walk.

Lena helped to guide Maggie towards her car, where Lena’s driver opened the car and also helped Maggie to get inside. Lena and Maggie then rode in the back seat towards Lena’s apartment. Lena made a mental note to get Maggie’s belongings from the hotel next day but those could wait, since Lena had a lot of spare clothes in her apartment.

A/N: bonding time between Kara and Luna, Alex and Jamie, between Danvers family. I also wanted to write a strong friendship between Maggie and Lena, which might evolve later into a similar dynamic to that of Danvers sisters. Maggie does not have any friends apparently, and Lena only has Kara (and Super friends) and her having a friendship with Maggie would be interesting and different.

Alex and her reaction towards Jamie wanting vegan ice cream – yes I know, very sad, but I told there will be a lot of angst, and this chapter had less angst that an average chapter probably would have. Also, drunk Maggie is a funny Maggie.


End file.
